Tragedi Salah Kirim
by Convallarie
Summary: Bukan impian Matsuoka Masamune untuk berakhir dengan pergi 'berkencan' dengan manusia paling haram di hidupnya hanya karena satu pesan yang salah dikirimkan.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Aoharu x Kikanju** © Naoe

 **Tragedi Salah Kirim** © Convallarie

 **Warning :**

Possibility OOC, typo's, agak menjurus (tapi authornya masih pyua)

.

.

Pergi ke suatu festival mungkin menyenangkan, terutama jika perginya bersama sang kekasih. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa hal tersebut merupakan impian setiap insan dengan jiwa-jiwa kesepian. Dimulai dari mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengundangan sang pujaan hati, memilih pakaian mana yang akan dipakai selama berjam-jam, hingga menunggu sang kekasih dengan rasa berdebar di tempat yang dijanjikan. Memikirkan kira-kira komentar seperti apa yang akan dilontarkan mengenai penampilan masing-masing insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara.

Akan tetapi, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang _host_ tampan bernama Matsuoka Masamune. Meski memiliki tampang yang oke punya, mampu membuat gadis manapun menjerit histeris hanya dengan satu kedipan darinya. Pemuda yang biasa dipanggil Mattsun itu tidak memiliki seorang kekasih. Bahasa kasarnya sih jomblo. Bukan karena tidak laku, antrian para gadis yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya jangan ditanya lagi seberapa panjangnya. Mengalahkan antrian tiket AFAID.

Meski begitu, Matsuoka Masamune memilih jalan hidup sebagai jomblo tampan idaman para gadis dan ibu rumah tangga. Jika ditanya alasannya, ia akan menjawab sambil memasang wajah _cool_ dan berkata : "Yukki saja cukup, tidak butuh kekasih." Memang terdengar menjijikan dan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman bagi berbagai pihak. Tapi begitulah kenyataan yang Matsuoka rasakan terhadap sahabatnya yang seorang pengarang bacaan dewasa itu. Ibarat kata, Mattsun dan Yukki sudah seperti Upin dan Ipin. Kembar tak terpisahkan tapi bukan kembar dempet. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka sempat terpisah lama dan baru bertemu beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Namun, kali ini bukan bertujuan untuk membahas kedekatan seorang Matsuoka Masamune dengan Yukimura Tooru. Melainkan mengisahkan nasib buruk yang baru saja menimpa _host_ kita yang tampan. Benar-benar buruk, sampai-sampai membuat yang bersangkutan lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

Secara tidak sengaja, dirinya mengundang orang yang paling haram—dalam kasusnya—ke sebuah festival yang diadakan di kuil dekat tempat tinggalnya. Awalnya Matsuoka berniat untuk mengundang Yukki dan Hotaru, tapi entah bagaimana bisa dia sampai salah mengirim ke kontak yang salah. Midori Nagamasa, sumber ketakutan terbesar seorang Matsuoka Masamune. Jika Harry Potter memiliki Voldemort, maka Matsuoka Masamune memiliki Midori Nagamasa. Bedanya, Midori Nagamasa dilengkapi dengan fitur hidung mancung.

Matsuoka sendiri tidak pernah ingat memiliki kontak sang dokter ca—dokter anak itu. Tapi ajaibnya kontak orang itu benar-benar ada di _handphone_ miliknya. Bagaimana bisa, Matsuoka enggan untuk memikirkannya. Terlalu mengerikan. Lagipula, salahnya sendiri pakai sok-sokan mengundang lewat pesan padahal Yukki dan Hotaru bertetanggaan dengannya.

Sebenarnya hal mengerikannya belum selesai sampai di situ. Tanpa disangka, sang dokter bermuka dua itu benar-benar membalas pesannya, dengan tambahan simbol hati dan _emoticon_ segala yang berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Matsuoka meremang.

Bagi Matsuoka Masamune sudah tidak ada jalan kembali untuknya. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Dia tidak ingin mati muda hanya gara-gara membatalkan undangannya ke seorang tirani bernama Midori Nagamasa. Pun begitu, tak ada jaminan untuknya meski tetap melanjutkan acara 'kencan' dengan sang dokter gila. Seharusnya dulu ia tidak menolak ketika ditawari menggunakan Prudent*al sebagai jasa jaminan hidupnya.

" _Goodbye life."_ Lirihnya.

* * *

Matsuoka berdiri sendiri di pojok sebuah jalan yang ramai akan orang berlalu-lalang yang juga memiliki tujuan yang sama dengannya, kuil tempat diadakan festival. Siapa sangka dia jadi orang pertama yang sampai di tempat janjian. Tapi ada bagusnya juga, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan Midori- _san_ lakukan jika dirinya datang terlambat.

Berkali-kali Matsuoka terlihat menghentak-hentakkan sebelah telapak kakinya di tempat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Butiran peluh sesekali mengalir menuruni pelipisnya. Dia benar-benar gugup. Bertemu dengan Midori Nagamasa bukanlah perkara yang mudah baginya. Bahkan, saat sebelum berangkat tadi, Matsuoka sempat berpikir untuk mencederai dirinya sendiri dengan cara melompat dari lantai dua apartemennya untuk memberi alasan yang tidak akan membuat dirinya terbunuh meski membatalkan janji. Tapi ia tidak semasokis Fujimoto Takatora yang rela melukai dirinya sendiri demi makhluk bernama Midori Nagamasa.

" _Yo!_ Masamune."

Matsuoka berjengit di tempatnya berdiri. Dengan gerakan takut-takut, ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertemu pandang dengan orang yang sejak tadi membuatnya menunggu. Bola matanya tidak bisa fokus menatap ke depan. Sosok bersurai hijau yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya benar-benar membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. " _Y-yo ..._ M—Midori- _s ... san_."

Melalui ekor matanya, Matsuoka melihat senyuman Midori berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian licik dan itu bukan pertanda bagus. Ditambah, itu membuatnya jadi semakin sulit untuk fokus menatap sang dokter. "Berapa kali aku harus mengingatkanmu, Masamune? Tatap mataku jika kau sedang berbicara padaku!"

Sang _host_ meneguk ludah dalam-dalam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai terasa sakit yang yakin akan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan nantinya. Aura mengintimidasi Midori Nagamasa benar-benar kuat meski tubuhnya lebih pendek darinya. Kalau Matsuoka ingat-ingat dari kartun basket yang selalu ditontonnya, kemampuan mengintimidasi tidak bergantung pada seberapa tinggi seseorang. Atau orang cebol memang selalu dianugerahi kemampuan semacam itu?

Lupakan soal itu. Yang lebih penting, Matsuoka Masamune tidak tahu sampai kapan dirinya akan sanggup bertahan. Rasanya, kedua kakinya sudah kehilangan kekuatan untuk menumpu berat badannya.

"Masamune?"

Suara itu berbisik tepat di sebelah telinganya. Memberikan sensasi menggelitik. Aliran darahnya berdesir dengan degup jantung yang berpacu cepat. Ia ingin pingsan, tapi berusaha ditahan. Tidak ada yang menjamin dokter gila itu tidak akan memperkosanya ketika ia pingsan. Memang pikirannya kejauhan, tapi buat jaga-jaga kan tidak ada salahnya. Karena Matsuoka tidak ingin menjadi korban MBA alias _Married By Accident._ Untuk sejenak, ia lupa bahwa mereka berdua adalah laki-laki.

"Kau mencoba mengabaikanku, Masamune? Anak baik tidak boleh melakukannya."

Andai saja Matsuoka membawa _Eagle Desert_ —pistol kesayangannya—bersamanya, mungkin ia sudah menembak kepala orang ini lalu pergi melarikan diri. Namun ia kembali berpikir dua kali, kalau dia memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya, mungkin sudah sejak dulu dia melakukannya setiap bertemu Midori di arena _Survival Game_.

Maka, dengan berat hati, Matsuoka mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian yang ia miliki. Mengangkat wajahnya—meski masih takut-takut—dan memfokuskan arah matanya pada sosok bersurai hijau yang berdiri di depannya. Biru bertemu kelabu.

Midori Nagamasa tersenyum puas. Dibelainya sayang kepala Matsuoka Masamune seperti seorang majikan membelai seekor binatang peliharaan. "Benar, seperti itu, anak baik."

Entah bagaimana cara menjabarkan perasaan Matsuoka saat ini. Antara merasa lega baru saja terlepas dari maut atau merasa harga dirinya baru saja terinjak-injak untuk kesekian kalinya di bawah kaki makhluk bernama Midori Nagamasa.

"Kita jalan sekarang saja?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Matsuoka hanya mengangguk kecil sambil menunduk. Dan itu sungguh tidak membuat Midori senang. "Aku butuh mendengar suaramu, Masamune. Dan angkat kepalamu ketika berbicara denganku."

Rasanya seperti dejavu, pikir Matsuoka. "Y—ya, Midori ... _san_."

Dokter bersurai hijau itu kembali mengembangkan senyuman di wajahnya. "Ayo, kalau begitu!"

* * *

Di tempat berbeda di saat yang sama...

Yukimura Tooru baru saja masuk ke ruangan milik Matsuoka Masamune yang berada di sebelah ruangannya. Berhubung pintunya tidak dikunci. Dikunci pun bukan masalah, Yukki memiliki satu kunci cadangan ruangan sahabatnya itu. Memberinya kesempatan untuk menyelinap ke balik selimut Mattsun tiap malamnya.

"Mattsun?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Yukki melangkah masuk lebih dalam, mencari tombol untuk menyalakan lampu. Ketika ruangan sudah terang, matanya menelisik seluruh ruangan. Tapi tetap tidak menemukan sosok sang _host_ berambut pirang itu. Ada kilat kekecewaan dalam matanya yang berwarna gelap.

 _Mangaka erohon_ itu kembali menyeret langkah kakinya untuk pergi. Tidak ada lagi alasan untuknya berlama-lama di ruangan itu jika sang tuan rumah tidak ada. Namun, saat ia benar-benar hendak menutup pintu, matanya menangkap secarik kertas di atas meja yang diletakkan di bawah pistol kesayangan sahabatnya. Ada bunga mawarnya juga.

Awalnya Yukki mengira itu adalah surat gombalan dari Mattsun untuknya. Karena terkadang Mattsun memang suka melakukannya. Berlagak romantis kepada seorang laki-laki apa tidak membuatnya merasa risih meski hanya untuk sebuah bahan candaan? Kurang lebih begitu batin Yukki setiap menerimanya. Tapi Yukki sendiri senang-senang saja sih tiap kali menerimanya. Dia merasa dicintai.

Dengan langkah seperti robot kehabisan baterai, Yukki kembali masuk untuk melihat pesan yang tertoreh di kertas tersebut. Matanya yang selalu terlihat setengah mengantuk itu tiba-tiba saja membulat sempurna. Mulutnya menganga, tak mampu berkata-kata. Masih dalam keadaan syok berat, Yukki menggenggam kertas itu erat-erat. Lalu berlari keluar dengan panik sambil berteriak memanggil-manggil nama anggota termuda _Toy Gun Gun_.

"Tachibana-kuuuuun! Tolong! Mattsun berencana bunuh diri!"

Begitulah kesimpulan yang didapat oleh seorang Yukimura Tooru ketika selesai membaca pesan yang ditinggalkan Matsuoka Masamune di ruangannya. Salah Matsuoka sendiri karena menulis pesan yang begitu singkat dan tidak jelas apa maksudnya.

.

 _ **Untuk Yukki,**_

 _ **Hidup yang singkat ini begitu indah. Bukan begitu, Yukki?**_

 _ **Dari Mattsun**_

 _ **Ps. -sensor- lebih baik dari –sensor-**_

* * *

Matsuoka berjalan mengekor di belakang Midori yang berjalan memimpin. Setidaknya ia memberi jarak sekitar dua meter dari sang _leader_ tim _Hoshishiro_ itu. Festival yang seharusnya dinikmati dengan suka cita, berubah jadi seperti neraka bagi dirinya.

Midori yang melihat itu dari ekor matanya lagi-lagi terlihat tidak senang. Sepertinya dia memang harus mendisiplinkan Masamune-nya itu.

"Tunggu di sini!"

Satu kalimat seperti itu saja sudah bisa membuat jantung Matsuoka lepas dari tempatnya. Diminta seperti itu dia hanya bisa manut saja, daripada mati muda. Diperhatikannya Midori yang berjalan mendekati sebuah _stand_ yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sebuah _stand_ permainan menembak untuk mendapatkan hadiah yang diincar. Tipikal _stand_ permainan yang memang akan didatangi orang itu maupun dirinya.

Tidak begitu lama, Midori sudah kembali. Sepertinya ia berhasil mendapatkan benda yang diinginkan hanya dengan satu kali percobaan, tidak heran sih. Hanya saja, benda yang ada di genggamnya itu memberi perasaan tidak enak pada Matsuoka.

"Menunduklah!"

Tidak ada pilihan selain mengikuti perintah si dokter gila kalau masih sayang nyawa. Matsuoka pun menunduk, persis seperti apa yang Midori perintahkan. Dokter muda berambut hijau itu kemudian memasangkan kalung yang ia dapatkan dari permainan menembak tadi ke leher Matsuoka. Sebuah kalung hewan peliharaan berwana merah lengkap dengan rantainya. Matsuoka terkesiap.

"Dengan begini kau tidak akan berjalan jauh dariku." Senyuman yang lebih tepat disebut seringaian licik mengembang sempurna di wajah Midori dengan angkuhnya. Merasa menang karena telah berhasil memecahkan masalahnya. "Ayo jalan!"

Midori Nagamasa sungguh makhluk terjahanam yang pernah Matsuoka Masamune temui di dunia ini sepanjang hidupnya.

* * *

Sepanjang jalan, Matsuoka hanya bisa menunduk. Dia sudah tidak peduli pada puluhan—bahkan ratusan pasang mata yang memperhatikan dirinya dan Midori sambil berbisik-bisik. Hanya satu harapannya, semoga tidak ada yang mengenali wajahnya, terutama para _customer_ nya di _Host Club_ dan rekan-rekan kerjanya. Repotasinya sebagai _host_ terpopuler bisa hancur jika sampai ada yang melihatnya diperlakukan seperti hewan peliharaan seperti ini. Terlebih lagi dilakukan oleh seorang laki-laki.

"Ah!" Matsuoka mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Midori yang berada di depannya. "Apa kau tidak ingin makan sesuatu, Masamune?" Tawar Midori dengan senyum ramah yang penuh kepalsuan.

"T—tidak, terimakasih."

Pria berambut hijau itu menggumam, "Kau tidak boleh begitu, Masamune. Selagi berada di festival seperti ini, kau harus mencoba setidaknya satu jajanan." Ucapnya setengah berbisik ketika ia menarik rantai yang tersambung ke leher Matsuoka hingga badan sang _host_ berambut pirang itu sedikit membungkuk. Midori kemudian tersenyum sebelum melepaskan jeratannya.

Tuhan, Matsuoka ingin pulang. Minum susu sebelum naik ke tempat tidur dan memeluk guling di kamarnya yang nyaman.

"Benar juga. Ikut aku!" Seperti baru saja mendapat ilham—yang pastinya bukan dari surga, Midori kembali menarik-narik Matsuoka sesuka hatinya. Menyeretnya entah ke mana dengan biadab.

* * *

Untuk beberapa saat, Matsuoka hanya bisa terdiam sambil melongo. Ia masih mencoba memproses dalam otaknya apa yang baru saja terjadi. Saat ini ia duduk sendiri di sebuah kursi panjang yang berada jauh dari keramaian festival. Rantai yang menjeratnya masih terkalung rapi di lehernya, sisi satunya terikat di kaki kursi, serta kedua tanganya terborgol.

Benar, benda logam yang biasa digunakan untuk menahan kriminal itu kini terpasang cantik di kedua pergelangan tangan Matsuoka. Demi Neptunus! Sejak kapan Midori Nagamasa si dokter gila itu mendapatkan benda semacam ini?

Dia teringat adegan film yang pernah ditontonnya bersama Yukki. Kurang lebih sama seperti keadaannya saat ini. Pertama-tama korban diikat sekuat mungkin agar tidak bisa melarikan diri, lalu si pelaku datang dengan membawa pisau daging yang sangat besar dan mulai memutilasi korbannya. Matsuoka ingat bagaimana cairan berwarna merah itu merembes keluar dari bekas potongan tubuh yang dimutilasi. Dia menjerit ngeri. Jangan bilang hal yang sama akan dilakukan Midori padanya? Tuhan!

"Lho? Masamune, ada apa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat."

Si pelaku mutilasi muncul dengan pisang cokelat tergenggam di kedua tangannya. Matsuoka berjengit ngeri. Eh, tunggu, pisang cokelat? Berarti tidak ada pisau daging maupun gergaji mesin? Dirinya tidak akan dimutilasi. Dia selamat!

"Oi! Masamune?"

Saking merasa leganya, Matsuoka jatuh ke atas kursi. Dia sudah mencapai batasnya, jiwa dan raganya sudah lelah, tidak bisa menerima tekanan yang lebih banyak lagi. Kedua matanya mulai memberat. Sejurus kemudian pandangannya menjadi gelap. Dengan begini dia bisa menyusul neneknya di surga dengan tenang.

* * *

Sinar mentari yang menerobos masuk melalui celah gorden membuat Matsuoka Masamune terjaga dari tidurnya. Masih setengah mengantuk ia menggeliat di dalam selimutnya, menghirup aroma khas dari tempat tidur miliknya. Tapi tunggu, ini tidak beraroma seperti dirinya. Membuat matanya membuka sempurna.

Matsuoka bangkit hingga posisinya duduk di atas tempat tidur. Kepalanya sedikit pusing dan tidak dapat mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam setelah di kursi itu. Diedarkan pandangannya ke sepenjuru ruangan, ternyata memang benar, ini bukan kamarnya. Yang lebih penting, dirinya terbangun tanpa busana! Astaga, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam?!

Di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur teronggok secarik kertas putih yang ditindih dengan setangkai bunga mawar merah. Di atasnya tertoreh tinta berwarna hitam dengan bentuk tulisan bersambung. Dengan isi yang berbunyi :

 _ **Malam yang luar biasa. Bukan begitu, Masamune?**_

 _ **Ttd, Midori**_

Detik berikutnya terdengar jeritan frustasi dari salah satu kamar di sebuah hotel cinta.

* * *

Di salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit, bagian spesialis anak, seorang dokter berambut hijau lengkap dengan jas berwarna putihnya tengah asik menyesap teh hangat dari cangkir miliknya. Wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa suasana hatinya sedang sangat baik. Membuat dokter magang berambut silver yang bersamanya menatap dengan heran.

"Ada apa, Fujimon?"

Pria berambut silver itu menggeleng singkat, "Sesuatu terjadi, Midori- _san?_ "

Senyuman mengembang di wajah si dokter berambut hijau. Diletakkannya cangkir yang digenggamnya di atas meja, lalu tangannya beralih meraih pucuk kepala si rambut silver dan mengelusnya sayang seperti mengelus anak anjing. Membuat yang bersangkutan senang bukan kepalang. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Sesuatu yang sungguh menarik."

Saking menariknya, Midori jadi tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan Masamune _nya_ di arena _Survival Game_. Dia penasaran raut wajah seperti apa yang akan ditunjukkan _leader_ tim _Toy Gun Gun_ itu ketika bertemu dengan dirinya. Dia memang tidak melakukan apa-apa pada pria yang bekerja sebagai _host_ itu. Hanya sedikit mempermainkannya dan menanamkan bibit baru di kepala pria itu agar semakin tunduk di bawah kuasanya.

 **-End-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note:**

Hallo! Fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini. Seperti biasa, saya sangat suka nyampah di fandom minor seperti ini. Karena terasa menyenangkan. *tebar lope lope*

Awalnya pengen bikin yang sakit-sakit nikmat di kokoro gitu, tapi gak jadi. Saya sudah banyak berdosa di fandom lain dengan genre seperti itu. Jadi akhirnya jadilah fanfic yang nggak jelas apa maksudnya ini.

Yah, intinya ini fanfic sumbangan dari saya dalam rangka ikut meramaikan fandom ini. Salam kenal aja dari saya.

 **Sincerely,**

Convallarie.

Ps. Nggak ada kah yang tertarik nyemplung ke fandom Shokugeki no Soma? /masih aja/


End file.
